Building Blocks
by zariwrites
Summary: One simple argument. One simple block. Two completely incompatible people. Another two blocks. Several helpful friends and family. Several more blocks. To Kori Tanaka, that's how the world is. Blocks and blocks and blocks. Her walls are blocks too. Will one guy be able get rid of her walls (and blocks) for good? (PKA Must You Make Me Feel Short?)
1. Prologue

**A/N: You are all going to hate me after this chapter. You will. I swear it. You think I am lying? Trust me, I am not. I apologize for any mistakes. I am probably running on low energy all throughout this but…yeah. I was absent for more than five months I think. Who knows? Anyway, I love all you loyal people. For those who are not loyal…leave. Now. I am hurt. *cries in a corner* Anyway, I will give you a lineup of who I kept and who I did not keep and **_**some **_**of the changes I made because a lot of them are drastic. And a lot of them will make you hate me. This is really long. XD I love you all dearly! :3 Enjoy! **

**Kori: (Yeah I kept her. You really thought I would get rid of this crazy chick?) Hey! So, I am back guys after my writer *shakes fist at sky* left for a while. (Hey! I was…busy…) Anyways, she owns nothing but me and any of the OCs listed at the end. BE NOT OFFENDED.**

* * *

><p><em>How the hell did I get here?<em> Kori, as she liked to be called, thought then groped around her bed for her phone and turned it on. Several texts were sent at different times than she was used to so she deduced that there must be a time difference.

_Oh yeah, that's right. I agreed to going to Japan. Away from everything I know. To a school for spoiled people. Whelp…I'm fucked. _

Kori stumbled out of her bed and staggered over to her bathroom and glanced at her mirror to see her dark grey eyes scowling back her. Running a hand through her red-and-brown colored hair, she sighed inwardly while flashing herself a pearly white (fake) smile at her reflection. _I haven't met a single person yet and I already hate it here. Why did I ever agree to this? _

After getting dressed, Kori wandered downstairs in the empty house and looked around a bit because when she had arrived, she had only gone upstairs; she was exhausted. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, she found the file that she had been looking at on the plane. The file had been given to her by her father so she could learn about the men who came to her house in America and their families. Grabbing a bagel from the kitchen, Kori settled down in the library and opened the first file: the Suou family.

From what she read, Kori could tell that Mr. Suou was a very rich, very jolly soul who had one illegitimate son named Tamaki with a French woman name Marie. Both the son and father had purple eyes. The son was very flamboyant and very curious about "commoner" rituals. (Kori also figured out that "commoner" was his word for people who were in the middle class and below.) Tamaki's real mother had a rare blood disease and hasn't seen her for a couple of years. Tamaki was also president of some famous Host club at school.

The next file was on the Ootori family. Mr. Ootori was a strict man who was known for taking what he needed when he wanted and was very stern with his children. His first three children were from the same woman. His eldest child, Yuuichi, had already graduated medical school and was pretty much a'shooin' for the family business. The second oldest was a daughter named Fuyumi. Her picture pretty much told Kori that she was a calm, kind, motherly figure who had an arranged marriage. The next child was a son named Akito. Kori didn't know why, but she just didn't like him. The third son was Kyoya, who was the same age as Kori. He was clearly intelligent but seemed like the kind of guy who didn't really show his emotion. _Sounds like the kind of person Lissa would like to toy with. _

The next file had two identical boys in it. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They both had devilish smiles and auburn colored hair. Their eyes were like a pair of playful lions. They both seemed so alike that it was just too difficult to tell them apart. _I wish I had Lissa with me right now. She would be able to tell them apart in the bat of an eyelash. _They were also a part of the famous host club at their school.

The next file was of a Mitskuni Haninozuka. His family was in the business of martial arts and was very strict with its customs. Mitskuni was a master in martial arts and due to an accident when he was younger he was no longer allowed to use his full power. Kori chuckled to herself when she saw the picture they had of him. Apparently, he had one little brother who looked a lot more mature and sophisticated than his older sibling but nonetheless, Mitskuni tended to win every battle the two had. His favorite subject was math and he definitely loved carrying his little stuffed animal, Usa-chan, around with him.

The next, and final file, was of Mitskuni's cousin, Takashi Mornizuka. Even in his file, they seemed to call him "Mori", a nickname he had adopted since he was in school. The picture of him reminded Kori of the way her brother would always look at people whenever they would try and talk to her: stoic and straight yet in some way, protective. He seemed to like math and was the national Kendo champion in junior high. Skimming the page, Kori realized that he was a lot taller than most Japanese teenager. Of course, she was only half but she was pretty short so she regarded the senior as a giant. Feeling a slight blush rush to her cheeks as she analyzed his picture, she shut the folder. _What the hell…I do _not _just start liking guys_. _Bad Kori_.

After lobbing the folders in an unholy heap across the room, Kori decided to lay back and try and relax as she thought about the school she was to go to. She rubbed her temples at the thought of the school. Kori had never really liked school and throughout her years of private education, she wished that she had been homeschooled but that was a double edged sword. On the bright side, there were people and maybe some friends but on the other hand, some people were bullies and not many people were really able to handle the way Kori handled situations.

"Really do not want to do this. Alex...Mom…what do I do?" Kori questioned her ceiling as she curled up into her pillows. "I just really cannot do this alone. Sure I have Dad and David will be here in a couple days but it's just not the same without everyone else."

"Kori?" Kori quickly sat up and looked at her door to see her father poking his head in. His Japanese descent was obvious what with his black hair (that was quickly turning gray) and black eyes and somewhat pale skin. "May I come in Noki-chan?" Rolling her eyes, Kori patted the spot right next to her on her bed. The one nickname she had ever allowed her father to ever call her was "Noki-chan". It was her pet name from the day she could talk.

"Are you okay?" Her father questioned and Kori shrugged.

"I hate adjusting to new things," Kori complained as she fell back into her bed as she covered her face with a navy blue pillow covered in stars. Her father chuckled.

"Always the dramatist, just like your mother," he said, his eyes twinkling as he remembered his wife.

"Yeah but she never had to move to a new country, learn a new language, and learn about people who were brought up as snobs," Kori replied, her words muffled by her pillow. "Besides…it's too different here."

"I know it's hard sweetheart but you must adjust," her father sighed and Kori sat up, her dark hair falling around her face.

"But what if no one likes me. You know what happened on my first day of middle school. I got into two fist fights and lost both of them only because a teacher caught us," Kori grumbled and her father exhaled loudly.

"I am so sure that they will _love _you, Noki-chan," he answered and Kori still looked doubtful. "Just do it for Alex. You still have to cross this off of your bucket list, remember?" Kori's whole being brightened.

"Alright," she said doubtfully, but with a smile on her face, "I'll do it but only because Alex wants me to." Her father smiled and stood. Kissing the top of his youngest child's head, he left the room. After he left, Kori fell back into her bed.

"Alex…help me out, okay? Because if you do not, I swear that I will kick your ass when I die," Kori grumbled and got up to find something to eat. The last thought on her mind about her new school was the fact she would never, _ever _wear the uniform that was provided. Can you run from a rapist in a dress?

No.

Didn't think so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: None of you hate me yet? Well…you are about to. I am seriously not shitting any of you right now. **

**Character List: **

**Lissa ****(Some of you better be happy…) **

**David ****(Obviously) **

**Mr. Tanaka ****(Just had to put him in here.) **

**Miss ? ****(New Character~!) **

**Kari**** (To be honest, I wanted to cut munchkin but… Jebus Krist she is hilarious. XD)**

**Kiyoko****(She has a new pairing… Please do not hate me… And I may also be renaming her. Heh heh.)**

**Reese (Okay, yeah. Surprise surprise but I really needed him for extra fluff. *winks*)  
><strong>

**And finally…**

**COLE**

* * *

><p><strong>Told you all that you would hate me. I have a perfectly good excuse for getting rid of half of my cast. (Kori: More than half if you can count. Me: Fuck you bro…)<strong>

**1) Too many fucking OCs. You try and keep track of these bitches. **

**2) The pairings were too hard to write. **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now my reasons for Cole coming back.<strong>

**1) He is a good guy so you all can chill. **

**2) He is going out with someone connected to Kori. (Do I smell a plot twist?) **

**3) When I started thinking about how he would look…I made him kind of look like Zero from Vampire Knight. Do not judge me because Zero is the hottest thing ever. ;3**

* * *

><p><strong> Okay, now for changes I am making to Kori's character.<strong>

**1) She is not longer Mary Sue. I promise. Sorry about that earlier. That was terrible. f(^-^;;**

**2) She has a medical condition that hinders her learning ability. (And no; I will **_**not **_**be disclosing that information.)**

**3) She is no longer able to kick ass so badly. But she can throw a mean punch and a pretty good crotch shot. XD**

**4) Kori's appearance has changed. She has dark grey eyes that will change shades depending on the light. Her hair is the same (and when I say brown, I mean dark brown). Her skin is definitely paler than before and she is only around five foot six I think. Or five foot four. I suck at math. XD**

**5) She is there on a music scholarship. (She can only play the piano and guitar and sing.)**

* * *

><p><strong>So I think that is it for now. Thanks for all those who are still here! I love you all! Pleas<strong>**e read and review! I would be very happy! PM Me if you have suggestions or song things. I really like music. Like, a lot. Who doesn't? *That one person raises their hand.***

**Me: *points out the door with a bat* Out bitch. **_**Now.**_

**BYE! (Oh yeah, sorry about the shortness. I am doing tech for_ Cheaper By the Dozen _the play right now and I am sleep deprived. :3) **


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: So...Yeah. I got bored during school. So I started writing chapter one. Cool right? Anyway, I really am sorry but I forgot to mention that I am kind-of-really changing the plot line. Heh heh. *scratches neck* Please don't hurt me. ****

****Kori: Yeah, don't kill her otherwise you all get no story. Anyway, she only owns the OCs and the plot line. The rest is owned by Bisco Hatori. ****

* * *

><p>Kori glared at the rose colored school with disdain. Five minutes of looking at it and it still won't change colors. Damn. Sighing, Kori gave up on trying to get the building to change colors and walked into the building, her sneakers squeaking against the polished (they polish the outside too?) stairs as she walked towards the large oaken doors. It felt weird to walk into such a school while dressed in such comfortable clothing but Kori shrugged the feeling off and held her head high as she tried to walk on through the hall. Of course, her confidence began to drain as she walked as the students took notice of Kori and her...odd attire. Of course, it was average from when she was back at home but here in such a prestigious school, she stuck out like the one rose in a bunch of sakura blossoms. Kori looked down at herself and sighed as she trudged on.<p>

She had decided that instead of wearing that monstrosity of a "uniform" (if you could call that disgusting mess of ugh a uniform...) she would wear her own variation. Sifting through her closet, she came up with navy blue jeans, black combat boots that went a bit above her ankle, a soft yellow polo shirt that was thrown over a black tank top along with one of her brother's ties that she had stolen that was loosely tied around her neck. Kori had a black hooded, zip-up sweatshirt draped on her left arm while her white backpack was draped on her right shoulder and a navy blue fedora with a yellow feather on her dark locks. Tightening her right hand's grip on her backpack strap, Kori pressed on, trying to ignore the stares and leers from her fellow students.

_I hate this, _Kori thought to herself as she walked through the halls trying to find the headmaster's office. _I want to go home and have lunch with Lissa and play guitar with Reese and listen to my brother talk about his new significant other_, she almost cried out loud as she continued to walk. Kori felt so alone and the halls seemed to be like monsters, eating her up, little by little. Finally, the nervous girl reached an empty hallway. Breathing a little harder, Kori tried not to panic. It was too early for this. Everyone was just a human being. Normal teenagers. Just with higher allowances. And big egos. Oh shit. Kori sunk against a wall, her knees pulled up to her chest. God, why did she ever accept this.

_Alex, I really cannot do this. I really, really need some help here bro, _Kori though, her mind racing five million miles per second. Kori alone in a new environment was never a good thing. It always resulted in something wrong. Kori was about to break out into sobs and wails until her phone began to ring.

_Sweet Serendipity  
>I ain't got no car,<br>And I got one pair o' jeans.  
>They been stretched too far,<br>And now they're weak at the seams. _

Hearing the familiar song lyrics, Kori scrambled to grab her phone. With shaky hands, the girl attempted to hit the answer button.

"Hello?" Kori said hopefully into the phone's microphone and a cheery voice greeted her.

"_Hullo bro? How ya holdin' up_?" Kori's best friend Lissa questioned and Kori felt the panic leave her body.

"Well, you did just save me from a panic attack so I guess I'm doing pretty well so far," Kori responded and she envisioned Lissa fist pumping.

"_Super Lissa saves the day_!" Her best friend yell as Kori pulled the phone away from her ear.

"That's nice Lissa but why did you call me? Not that I don't want you to scream in my ear some more or anything." Kori teased and she heard Lissa huff loudly.

"_Nice to hear from you as well," _ Lissa said and Kori laughed as she stood up. "_Anyway, I just want to let you know that your father intends to surprise you with something so cool, your socks will run for the hills__." _

_"_Okay, sounds cool bro. I gotta go. I'm already late to the headmaster's office. Bye!"

"_Later Chickadee_!" The line went dead and Kori breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God for best friends.

* * *

><p>"So you're late because you had to go to the bathroom for twenty minutes, Ms. Tanaka?" Headmaster Suou questioned and Kori bit her lip.<p>

"Well, I spilled some coffee on my jeans so I went to clean up. I have one of the those travelling stain cleaner and it works wonders. I also put on some body spray so you can't even tell I spilled anything on my clothes," Kori lied smiling cheekily, hoping her fib was convincing enough. Headmaster Suou's face lit up and he nodded.

"Alright then but don't be late to another one of our appointments again, alright? Your father will be worried if you do," the headmaster said, frowning at the thought of maybe having to explain things to Mr. Tanaka.

"I won't," Kori replied politely as she bit back a sarcastic retort. All Suou wanted was to make a good impression on her father so why worry about her. "I must be going otherwise I will be really late to my class." Headmaster Suou waved his hand at her.

"Of course. They will excuse you today and today _only _because you are a new student but because you are on scholarship, they expect you to be on top of things by tomorrow.

"Yes sir," Kori said as she turned on her heel to exit the door. After closing it softly, Kori began to walk swiftly towards her new classroom. Sighing, finally came to a stop at her new classroom. Breathing deeply, Kori tried to relax.

_Alright Kori, you can _do _this. So what if this is a new school and country? At least David is coming soon. All you have to do is last another week int his hell hole all alone and then you have big bro with you, _Kori told herself as she breathed. She would be alright. Nothing would go wrong at all. All she had to do was avoid any verbal battles and kicking a guy in the crotch. That was all.

After around two minutes of procrastinating, Kori opened the door to her new classroom and walked straight in. The teacher turned to her and his eyebrow rose on his forehead.

"You must be the new student. I am Sensei Yamamoto," the man said and Kori bowed.

"Tanaka, Nokoribi but you can call me Kori," Kori said brightly as she reached into her bag for her papers. "I am sorry for being late but I had an appointment with Headmaster Suou earlier."

"Of course, of course. I hope you are fully aware that you only have today to be late. From now on you must be on time for everything unless you have a completely legitimate excuse," Sensei asked Kori as he read over her transcripts.

"Headmaster Suou explained to me before I left," she replied and he nodded. Sensei Yamamoto then put the papers into a folder and stood to address the class which had taken up the opportunity to start talking about Kori.

"This is the new student. Do any of you have any questions for her?" Several hands shot into the air and Kori felt sweat on the back of her neck begin to form and she just pointed at a random person.

"What is up with you outfit?" Oh God, here it comes.

"I decided that I wouldn't wear what you were wearing. It was unflattering and honestly, I think all of you girls look ten times better in it than I ever would," Kori responded, remembering that in order to avoid getting into a fight. The girl turned a shade of pink and sat down. _Kori: One, Class: None. _Kori pointed at another kid.

"Are you a scholarship student?" It was a boy. Black colored hair and spectacles. Kori recognized him as Kyoya Otoori, one of the sons she had read about.

"I guess you could say that," Kori smirked at the suspicion on his face as he sat down.

"What do you do in your spare time?" A kid shouted from the back and Kori shrugged.

"I read. I watch movies. I play music. I listen to music." She responded in a dull tone.

"That will be all students," Sensei Yamamoto said and then turned to Kori. "Your seat is in the back near the window to the left of the room."

"Thanks," Kori murmured and then trudged towards the back and sat down, dropping her bag and then plopping down onto her chair. The rest of the lesson was lost to Kori as she mindlessly doodled in her notebook, staining the page with her black ink. Her head was beginning to ache again and she felt so irritated for some reason. _Probably because someone is asking a stupid question every five freaking seconds_, Kori deduced as she sighed quietly as she plugged an earphone into her ear. Hiding the iPod underneath her desk, she began looking for a song to listen to. If she didn't do anything then she would fall asleep. _Fast. _Finally finding a song that would interest her long enough, Kori turned her attention back to the lesson. Apparently, she was in the middle of a math lesson. The numbers swirled around on the board and Kori looked away. _God I hate having this stupid thing_, she moaned inside of her head. It irritated her to a great extent whenever she had math homework. She wasn't even there for math. Kori only agreed to go the school because she was offered a half scholarship on music but of course, she would never get out of taking the math classes.

"Tanaka-san!" Kori looked up and saw the teacher staring at her.

"Yes Sensei?" She asked and the teacher pointed towards the swirling black and white mess of numbers and board.

"Solve the equation." It wasn't a question but a command. Kori's mouth went dry.

"Umm..I..I can't...really...I really can't...I don't know..." Kori stammered, trying to think of a liable excuse to get out of solving the problem without revealing her problem. The teacher looked at her expectantly and Kori began to panic. _Come on world, gimme a break. Let a light fixture fall or the one of the students to suddenly become a zombie or the messiah to float down on a cloud of cotton candy._ **Anything**! Luckily for Kori, the world was with her on that one but it wasn't the Messiah on a cloud. Instead, it was voice over the intercom.

_Will Ms. Tanaka of class 2-A please come to the office. I repeat, Ms. Tanaka of class 2-A, please come to the office. _

The teacher looked quite irritated but nodded his head at Kori who almost ran out of the room. When she made it to the middle of the hallway, she happily breathed in the fresh (hallway air seemed like fresh air to her) and began walking slowly as she tried to figure out what she was needed for at the office. Obviously, it was something her father had to tell her or someone had come to give her something but if it were her father, why couldn't he just wait for her to come home and if it were someone to bring her something, they could have just waited for school to get out; there wasn't anything Kori really needed today since it was her first day at the school.

When Kori finally reached the office, she exhaled a breath of surprise when she saw one of her best friend's smirking at her as she opened the door.

"_Cole_?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Lolololol. I am terrible, I truly am. Just kidding. I AM OVERLORD. **

**Kori: What are you smoking? **

**Me: Nothing but the great oxygen that God has given me! **

**Kori: *rolls eyes* Yeah, let's go with that. **

**Me: Anyway, sorry about the sporadic updating but I am on the verge of crying and having a stressful meltdown because finals start on Tuesday and I am freaking out. I have several projects due, one of which I haven't even started and another that I have to finish at school because I don't posses a Mac. I also have like four or five finals to actually study for. =_= Two of which are science and math which are two subjects I suck at. **

**Kori: Maybe if you all review, she'll actually write more during her finals week. Ya' know. For motivation. **

**Me: Because my self-esteem sucks ass. **

**Kori: Yeah...**

**Me: Please review and follow and all that other good stuff. PM me music and anything else cool that might be good for this story. :) **

**Kori: PS, she has a blog which is at www. thesunnyshadows . com (Get rid of the spaces.) **

**Me: I will be alerting people ahead of time on that blog about when I will be updating my story! It would mean a lot if you all would go check it out for me! **

**Kori: Anyway, later guys! **

**Me: Yo ho mo fo's! (Darian reference) **


	3. Soup Bombs & My Cellphone

**A/N Another update! I started this on 12-15 so yeah...if this took me a while, blame finals. If it didn't take long, then blame my hyperness.**

**Kori: She owns nothing but me, Cole, my brother, Reese, Kari and Lissa.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Cole<em>?!"

"Hey there Kiki," he smirked and Kori glared at him.

"If I've told you before, I've told you a million times, stop calling me _that_," Kori growled and Cole's smirk grew larger.

"I didn't call you 'that'. I called you 'Kiki', Kiki," Cole teased again and Kori felt her blood boil with annoyance.

"God, you are such a smarta-"

"Ahem." Kori turned to see the headmaster looking at them. He had obviously been there the entire time. Kori's cheeks glowed bright red with embarrassment. _Of course he would take the first chance he got to embarrass me. What are best friends for?_

"Thanks for letting me see Kiki," Cole said, addressing the headmaster, his white smile filled the room with light while Kori snorted._ So Cole had used his charm on the headmaster, huh? _The headmaster smiled back, his face lightening up. _And he fell for it...you've got to be kidding me._

"You are very welcome, young man. I do believe that you will be starting classes today. Would you like to stay with Kori throughout her school day?" Kori almost screamed out "NO!" when Cole smirked at her when he realized that she didn't want him to.

"Why, that would be just lovely!" Cole said and the headmaster smiled.

"Then it's settled. Kori, you'll be showing Cole around for the day." The headmaster declared and Kori didn't get a single chance to argue because by the time she had gathered her shocked thoughts, she and Cole were outside of his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Kori's POV<strong>

What the fuck?

When I got back to class that was my only thought as the entire class gawked at my best friend. Jesus Christ, I don't need this right now.

"Who is this Tanaka-san?" The teacher looked especially pissed off.

"Um...This is another new student and a friend of mine from America but he's a third year. He wanted to stay with me for the day though," I responded and Cole bowed, a charming plastered to his face. I could actually hear the girls sigh. Are you fucking kidding me?

"Hello, Sensei. My name is Davidson, Cole. Pleased to meet you," Cole said as he stood up and I almost snorted at his smile. Being his friend for so long had made me boy-charm proof. Cole handed him his papers and when Sensei had turned his back, Cole wiggled his eyebrows at me and I audibly laughed. Sensei turned around towards me and glared at me. Oopsie.

"Tanaka-san, you may go sit while Davidson-san introduces himself," he said sternly and I nodded and turned to go to my seat. After I sat down, I quirked an eyebrow at Cole's smile. He wiggled his eyebrows again as the teacher turned to write Cole's name on the board. I snickered at that and I knew that my eyes were still questioning him.

_You gonna keep the Prince Charming act up_?

_It's very tempting. I think I just might_.

"Do any of you have any questions for Davidson-san?" Hand seemed to pop up like daisies on a grave.

"How about the lovely lady in the back row, third seat to the left," Cole said casually and the girl stood, her face as red as a tomato.

"Are you part Japanese?" She asked, her cheeks growing redder as Cole smiled.

"I'm actually part German part Japanese," Cole responded and a lot of girls began whispering about his good looks. I simply looked at him like I saw him every other day. He had dirty blonde but there was more blonde than there was dirty. Cole's eyes were the color coal and his skin was pale. It had never really occurred to me that he was good looking but judging by the way the girl's were fawning over him, he probably was. How was I supposed to know anyway? We've been friends since I was in kindergarten and he was in first grade so he had always been the same annoying kid that he had been back then.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" A brave girl asked and I almost fell out of my chair.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a significant other."Cole winked and all the girls awwwwed and I just snickered. If they only knew the half of it. But why didn't he say their name. He never let a moment go by when he didn't flaunt the love of his life. I didn't have much time to ponder the question this because another girl asked another question.

"What are your hobbies?" Another girl asked and Cole shrugged.

"I like to practice my martial arts and play the saxophone," Cole responded and all the girls' eyes went misty. I rolled mine. They were all probably fantasizing something terrible.

"That will be all, Davidson-san," Sensei Yamamoto said and gesture for Cole to take the seat next to me. "I suppose you can go sit with Tanaka-san for today." Cole sauntered up to my desk, pulled out my chair, and sat down, a twinkle in his eye.

"So," he whispered to me as the lesson started again, "what were you learning?"

"Math," I managed to whisper and Cole quirked an eyebrow and I grimaced. "I just _barely_ got out of answering a question written on the board. I'm sure that the teacher hates me now."

"I'm sure it's not-"

"Tanaka-san!" I looked up and saw the Sensei glaring at me.

"Yes?" I asked warily and he smiled at me but there was nothing happy about it.

"Would you please answer the question on the board?" I almost groaned aloud. Not _this _again.

"Seventy-eight." I looked over, startled, and saw Cole leaning back in his chair looking as relaxed as ever. I'm sure my face said it all as Cole just shrugged. Sensei Yamamoto's jaw tightened.

"Thank you for enlightening us with that answer, Davidson-san but next time, please allow Tanaka-san to answer," he said stiffly and he turned back to the board and I felt relief flood my body.

"Thanks Cole," I whispered and he shrugged again.

"Hey, if I let David's little sissy get bullied by a teacher, David is gonna flip shit," he replied and I giggled a bit. That _did _sound like something David would do.

"I suppose..."

* * *

><p><strong>Still Kori Bros<strong>

When the bell finally rang for lunch, I grabbed my bag and began stuffing papers and homework into it. Shoving my iPod into my pocket, I searched the desk for the one device I was missing.

"Looking for this?" I looked up and saw that Cole was holding up my phone. I made a grab for it.

"Give it back!" I demanded as Cole held it over my head.

"Come on short stuff!" Cole taunted and I growled at him.

"Damn your height!" I cursed and Cole slipped it into his pocket.

"Let's play tag! You're it!" Cole chanted and sprinted down the hall.

"Oh it's on bitch. It. Is. ON."

* * *

><p><strong>No One In Particular<strong>

The host club was having a perfectly peaceful lunch, talking to guests and eating their food when a sudden commotion burst into the lunchroom.

"Cole, you bastard! Gimme back my phone!" A girl with wild hair and angry grey eyes burst into the lunchroom right after a blonde haired boy who seemed to be running like all hell was after him.

"Never Kiki!" He shouted over his shoulder as he leaped onto a lunch table.

"Don't call me that!" The girl shrieked as she jumped on right after him. "I hope you know that I _really _fucking hate you right now!"

"Aw, I love you too!" Cole shouted back as he jumped to another table. The girl followed him, throwing food at him as he went.

"Get back here and give me my phone back you idiot!" The girl yelled as Cole blocked every single one of her food canons with a tray he had grabbed.

"Stop throwing food! It's a waste and you know it!" Cole yelled back as he hopped from table to table until he reached the host's table, gaining a lead as the girl almost tripped. As she ran towards the table and grabbed a tray from someone.

"I'll be borrowing this," was all she said as she grabbed it and used it as a sled to slide underneath the table where the host's were at. Jumping up at the end, she found Cole only halfway through the table. "Gotcha!"

"Not quite Kiki," Cole said as he began backing up. Kiki groaned as she hopped onto the table.

"Gimme the damned phone back already!" She yelled as Cole continued to back up, grinning like a lion while the entire lunchroom watched the two in awe. _Did these two have no shame_?

"You'll never take me alive!" He shouted defiantly and Kiki threw a bowl of soup at Cole's face from a certain Frenchman but missed and hit a very tall senior.

"Thank goodness I brought my body bag today then," Kiki responded only to be hit square in the chest by a plate of spaghetti.

"I'm sure your father would _love _a picture of this!" Cole said as he held up Kiki's phone, making the girl growl.

"I have no regrets!" Kiki yelled as she tackled her best friend. They both fell to the ground, breathing hard. "Now, give me back my phone you fucktard."

"Fine, fine, fine. Just don't hurt my hair," Cole whimpered as Kiki took her phone back. Jumping up in the air, Kiki shouted triumphantly.

"Yes! My sweet, sweet cell phone, how I missed thee!" Kiki said dramatically and then her eyes fell on the table they had just run over. (More like decimated.) "Oopsy." Cole let out a low whistle when he looked at their handiwork.

"Well, this is worse than freshman year at Packard's," Cole murmured and Kiki nodded. They were about to burst into gut-busting fits of laughter until Kori saw the tall senior begin to stand up.

"Shit. We are so screwed," the girl said, sweat beginning to form on the back of her neck.

"What would a wise person say in a situation like this, Kori?" Cole asked and Kori gulped as they backed away as the senior began walking towards them.

"Um...how about, 'Run like fucking hell'?" Kori questioned and Cole nodded.

"That'll work," Cole replied as they both ran as fast as possible away from the devastation they had caused.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Hosts<strong>

"Wow, she has a really good arm, huh Takashi?" Hunny asked his cousin as he began wiping the soup off his face.

"Ah." His usual monotone was laced with a bit of anger and curiosity. Who was that girl?"

"Kyoya, wasn't she the new girl in our class?" Tamaki asked and Kyoya simply pushed his glasses higher up on his nose.

"Yes. That is Nokoribi Tanaka, daughter and heir to Tanaka enterprises," Kyoya responded. "That was her family friend, Cole Davidson, son of the owners of Davidson Law Firm."

"So she is an aristocrat," the twins said in unison and Kyoya nodded.

"She seemed to be really full of energy," Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"During math class, she seemed completely out of it," Tamaki put in.

"She's definitely,"

"Strange," the twins said.

"She definitely seemed like she was having fun, ne Takashi?" Hunny asked his cousin.

"Hai."

* * *

><p><strong>Back With Our Brainless Heroine<strong>

"That was scary," I breathed as Cole and I finally came to a stop in the rose gardens. I began picking off pieces of noodle and sauce off of my shirt as I gulped in the air greedily.

"Which part? The one where you were chasing me or the part where that giant was about to banish us to hell?" Cole asked and I smacked his arm.

"The second one. The first one was only scary for you, stupid," I responded as I looked around after catching my breath.

"Yeah well, you've never been chased by yourself while you're angry, have you?" Cole answered snappishly. I rolled my eyes at his attitude.

"I hope you realize what you just said made no sense whatsoever," I laughed as we walked on.

"Really? I thought it made completely perfect sense," Cole said and I shrugged.

"Whatever floats your damned boat, Cole," I grumbled as we continued walking through the gardens. "So what're you doing here do early? I though you weren't transferring until next month?"

"Yeah well, I played the Daddy Card and it worked pretty well," Cole answered grimly and I sighed.

Cole and Mr. Davidson didn't exactly see eye to eye. While Cole loved animals and went vegetarian, Mr. Davidson loved to hunt and was an avid steak eater. Mr. Davidson had the strongest love for classical while Cole would rather listen to Pierce the Veil. Cole's idea of fun is skipping school and fooling around in a park when Mr. Davidson found history lectures enthralling. But the biggest clash the two had was about their political parties. Mr. Davidson was a Republican while Cole was a Democrat. They often dragged me into their arguments that always ended with me saying, "I'm from the 'I-don't-give-a-shit' party." He must have paid dearly to play the Daddy Card.

"What did he make you do?" I questioned and Cole sighed running a hand through his hair.

"He won't let me see You-Know-Who for two weeks," Cole responded and my mouth went into an 'O' shape. So _that's _why he wasn't talking about his little shooting star. His eyes hid a sea of emotions when he talked about his lover.

"I am so sorry, Cole," I whispered and he shrugged.

"It's okay. At the most, my Dear is alright without me for a while," Cole said dramatically and I rolled my eyes. Of course he comes up with a new nickname for his lover.

"I'm sure Dear is," I said sarcastically and Cole punched my arm softly.

"I think it's an adorable nickname," Cole reasoned indignantly and I laughed. I knew that "Dear" would despise that nickname like every other one.

"I think it's absolutely despicable," I responded and it was Cole's turn to laugh and I couldn't help but join him.

"S'pose you're right," Cole chuckled and I nodded. We ended just walking around and talking until the bell rang for the end of lunch. My next subject was gym for all girls so Cole would be completely free to do whatever.

"You sure you don't want me to ask if I can get out of gym?" I asked Cole and he shook his head.

"It's okay. I wanted to explore anyway," Cole said as he walked away, waving back at me. Sighing, I headed towards the changing room.

* * *

><p><strong>NOBODY IN PARTICULAR<strong>

Cole was simply walking in an outdoor hallway when it happened. He had left Kori alone back at her gym class when the girl fell in his path. But if you asked him, she just fell from the sky.

"Ah!" Cole was surprised when in one second he was holding and apple he had bought from the cafeteria, the next he was holding a pretty young lady.

"Oh um...hello there," Cole greeted her as he set her upright and standing. She was blushing furiously.

"Um, I'm, uh, sorry Cole-sempai," the girl stammered and Cole quirked and eyebrow.

"You know me?" He questioned and she blushed an even deeper red.

"You're the new student's friend, right?" She asked and Cole nodded, slightly confused until he heard giggling. Turning his head to the left, he found a group of girl giggling and hiding behind a pillar in the outdoor hallway. "I'm in her class."

"Oh," Cole replied, not sure of what to do.

"I'm sorry about falling into you. My friends accidentally pushed me and asked me to talk to you and oh I'm rambling," the girl babbled and Cole sighed. _Time to play Prince Charming_.

"It's quite alright, really," Cole responded, flashing a blindingly white smile. She flushed an even deeper red. (If that were possible.)

"Oh, um, okay," she squeaked as Cole took her hand and kissed her hand.

"I am quite sorry for no preventing you fall. You are quite a lovely lady. If only my heart wasn't taken by another," Cole said as he released her hand and began walking away. She stared, dumbfounded by the newcomer and even when her friends ran over to ask, she was muted by his subtle charm. Unbeknownst to both, a certain blonde was hiding behind a pillar away from them.

* * *

><p><strong>GYM CLASS<strong>

I sat there, looking around at all the girls. We were supposed to pair up for stretches and luckily for me, I didn't know anyone. Yay. I ended up waiting for our teacher so she could assign me to someone. Before she could though, a girl volunteered. She looked nice enough until she opened her mouth.

"So you're the new student that everyone is talking about," she said and by the tone of her voice, I could tell this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"Really? I haven't noticed," I responded sarcastically, abandoning any thoughts of becoming her friend. The girl sneered at me.

"Well you definitely act like some hot shot especially after your stupid stunt today in the lunchroom," she hissed as she held my legs down for my push-ups. I noted that her grip was a lot tighter than a person would normally hold another's legs.

"I think I performed splendidly though, you must also thank my wonderful friend, Cole, for part of our act. He did steal my phone in the first place," I responded, sarcasm dripping from my voice. She finally let go of my legs and walked away, her head held up high. I looked down at my ankles and saw two red handprints where her hands were. What did I do to deserve this?

"Okay ladies, we're running today," the coach announced and there were audible groans all around. "Don't give me that. Now get to the track and start; you must complete eight laps or you'll stay after class." Grumbling and whining was all I heard as we walked towards the track. I was about to start when the coach called me over.

"Yes ma'am?" I said as I came over and she glanced around.

"Listen, I know that you didn't want any special treatment and all that but I know that you've been sick alright. If you start feeling bad or anything, come over and tell me because I don't want any barf on my track," coach said keeping her voice low and I laughed. Of course she knew I was sick; it had made national news for a bit.

"I'm completely okay so there's no need for you to worry. I'll make sure to tell you if anything happens, Coach," I replied happily and she smiled at me.

"Great. Now get running otherwise you'll be kept after class," Coach said and I laughed. Running back to the track, I realized that the girl from earlier was waiting for me.

"Oh, you again. What do you want?" I questioned as I started jogging. She kept up with me and glared.

"To know why you didn't apologize to Mori when you threw that bowl of soup at his face," she hissed and I groaned.

"You mean the tall guy that got hit with my bomb a la soup? Not my problem," I replied as I tried to pull away from her. She was getting tired and thankfully, I was prepared to just sprint away and then jog in comfortable silence without her incessant babbling.

"It is your problem because the girl's of the Host Club Fan Club are angry and I am vice president," she said proudly. A fan club for a club. I thought those only existed in anime…

"Listen," I began as I slowed to a stop, "I don't give a shit. In fact I don't even care if you're president of the United States of America. I threw a bowl of soup at a dude's face. Whoopdy-doo! Sue me. Bitch at me later because I have two miles to run. Now bye!" I ran off.

"You'll pay for what you did!" She screamed at me and I turned around, stopping a good twenty feet away from her.

"I dropped the fuck I was going to give!" I shouted back at her and kept on running. All of this because of a bowl of soup. Damn. Maybe I should've thrown a piece of bread at him instead. At least then it wouldn't have broken tableware.

"Hey Takashi, it's that girl from lunch!" The hell. That sounds like a five year old. What would a five year old be doing in a high school gym class? Wait…the girl from lunch. That must be me but who was close enough to have remembered my face? I vaguely remember a little blonde thing sitting at the table where I had picked up the soup bowl. Ah, fuck.

I stopped and turned around and saw the tall guy that I had thrown the soup at and the short thing hanging on his back. Oh for fuck's sake. God, you must really enjoy screwing with my life. Do you enjoy this? Do you really? Because I don't. I really don't like it. It kinda pisses me the fuck off. Especially in instances like this. I would really appreciate less hands-on action. Okay, that came out wrong.

"Oh hell no," I murmured as the two began walking towards me. Turning around as fast as possible, I began running for dear life, praying that for once I would be able to outrun somebody taller than me. Thankfully, my prayers were answered and before he could say a word to me, I had made it about half a lap ahead of him. And it was my eighth lap. Double score! I ended up walking the rest of the way since the boy's class was leaving already and I felt relief flood my body as they walked into the building. Then I felt reality catch up to me when I realized that the tall guy was talking to my coach who then waved me over.

"Ah fuck me," I sighed as I jogged on over. "What did I do?"

"Apparently these young men were trying to talk to you a while ago," the coach started and I shifted from foot to foot, nervous because of how tall the guy was. He looked über pissed. I bit my lip when my eyes connected with his. They seemed like they held a calm kind of anger. The kind that scared me a lot.

"Um…yeah. I just wanted to finish my laps first," I lied trying to sound happy. I threw in a small, fake smile. _That and you felt like a guilty fucker_.

"No I'll leave you three alone so you can talk. Come inside when you three are done," Coach said as she left and I glared daggers after her. My brain was screaming for me to call after her and say: "Don't leave me!"

"Koko-chan," I turned my attention back to them and looked down immediately. The little one didn't scare me whatsoever. But the tall one…he reminded me of _him_.

"Tanaka-san." A shadow fell over me and I looked up to see tall guy took a step towards me. I gulped and prayed that I didn't look intimidated. Summoning my willpower, I looked up at him and tried not to freak out.

"Y-yes?" I asked and mentally slapped myself. If he didn't think I was weak yet, I bet he did now.

"The Host Club asks that you formally apologize to Takashi." So short stack was a big talker unlike his tall companion.

"No." The word flew from my brain, to my tongue and out of my mouth before I could think. Knowing I made a grave mistake, I made no move to make it seem like it was. The giant's glare intensified.

"If you do not then you will pay dearly," the short stack said, a dark aura surrounding him. What the fuck?

"No force on this planet would force me to do something that insane. I refuse to apologize. Not my problem you can't duck fast enough. It wasn't even meant for you. You were just in the way," I growled the words through gritted teeth. The tall guy looked angry.

"You've made a huge mistake." Those were the only words he uttered and then the two left. After they left, I deflated against the wall of the gym where we had been standing. Several minutes of breathing and relaxing later, I went into the girls' locker room to be met by the entire girl population of my gym class. (We shared the field with the guys apparently if you hadn't noticed.)

"What were you doing out there with Mori-san?" That girl from earlier again. I sighed and changed before answering.

"He asked me to apologize."

"Good. You deserve to feel asha- "

"I wouldn't do it."

"Eh -?!" Of course that was her reaction.

"I didn't say sorry. My pride won't allow it. I'll say sorry when I want to." The girls shifted uncomfortably and the lead one (the same one I have to thank for the beautiful new purple-yellow anklets) came up to me.

"You're going to be sorry you never apologized." And that's where my memory gets a bit fuzzy.

**COLE'S POV **

"What the hell am I doing here?" I looked at my surroundings. Like the rest of the school, the room was disgustingly pink and it was filled with expensive things. (Grand piano, vases, expensive furniture, chandeliers, etc.)

"You, sir, have been elected as a new host!" It was that blonde who kidnapped me! I jumped up and glared at him.

"_What the hell am I doing here_?" I yelled at him, grabbing his collar.

"Mommy, our son is using bad language!" I looked to the side to see a kid with raven colored hair and glasses.

"Bro, I am seriously sure that he is a dude," I said, releasing one part of his collar to point at him with one hand.

"Pardon Tamaki-sempai. He has this thing where he calls us all his family." I released "Tamaki-sempai" and looked to the side to see a very petite brown-haired "guy".

"Um…okay. Now I need to leave before Kori flips shit. If you don't mind," I began to walk away but all my exits (which was, in reality, on door) were blocked by this one tall guy. And he was the guy Kori flung soup at during lunch. Ah shit.

"Or I could stay. I could totally stay." I said as I sat down on one of the sofas. I'm usually not scared. In fact, it's usually David who's scared but right now, I was scared shitless. _Kori, please save me_.

* * *

><p><strong>KORI-CAM (See what I did there?) <strong>

Where on Earth was Cole? Wait – never mind; I don't want him seeing me like this. I staggered over to the mirror to see how bad the damage was. I had a black eye, a scratch down my cheek and bruised knuckles. Thankfully, they hadn't managed much before the bell otherwise I wouldn't be able to walk right now.

"Ouch, that hurts," I whimpered as I tried to bandage my hands with some medical tape I found in a first aid kit in the bathroom. Rich people bathrooms are awesome. After finishing taking care of myself, I retrieved my phone out of my backpack and decided to call Cole since I hadn't seen him out in the gym lobby. He picked up on the first ring.

"_Kori_?"

"Oh thank cotton candy! I thought you were being raped by someone! Where are you?"

"_I was kidnapped by some Host Club thing_." I felt the color drain from my face.

"You were _what_?!"

"_Yeah…apparently charming a girl counts as a skill here_."

"That counts as a skill everywhere dumbass!" I started packing my stuff and checked the clock. I had two periods of free time because I ignore history class and because my last class actually was free period.

"_Whatever. Just come and save me because these people are scary. Hey! Give that ba-_"

"Cole? Well, shit." I hung up and then checked my texts. Lissa, Lissa, Cole, Lissa, Cole, Cole, Cole. My fingers froze when I saw something that literally scared every piece of bravery I possessed out of my body. It was from David.

_I just landed. Heading over to your school now. _\^o^/

Well…I'm fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN *rises out of coffin* **

**I'm alive! **

**XD So I know I've been gone for a while. No real excuse other than finals and being sick. Yeah. Oh, that and laziness. But I was seriously sick. I had a fever and shit at the same time as food poisoning. Some idiot left soup laying out and we all know that you're not supposed to re-refrigerate things **_**after **_**they've been left out. Right? Well, I forgot and tried to eat it. I managed to eat about five bites, feel queasy, and then lay down for hours until I finally threw up. Yup. My vacation sucks ass. **

**So what about y'all? How was Christmas? Merry Christmas! Happy New Year's! Happy Hannakuh! Happy Holidays! LOLOLOL **

**Anyway, I love you all! **

**Oh, and I really want a lot of reviews so my self esteem doesn't get any lower than it already is. Because it's low. Like…really low. Yup. SO review. And follow. And favorite. To make me happy. Because I like being a happy little fucker. **

**Kori: Just do it. That way she'll write more. **

**You just want the TakashiXKori fluff to come faster. **

**Kori: *blushes* I hate him! **

**Oh really. *wiggles eyebrows* **

**Cole: *facepalms* Just do all the good stuff so these two don't attack each other. **

**All: BYE! **

**PS I will be writing a whole lot in first person (Kori) because I don't feel like 3rd person is a feel a want for this story. And it makes Kori sound waaaaaaaaaay too smart. (Kori: Hey!) XD BYE **


	4. Black Eyes and My Eccentric Brother

**Wow. I feel hyper but I'm not. So here's the next chappy guys. :3 **

**Kori: Zari own nothing but Cole, David, Reese, Kari, my father and I. Everything else is owned by the great Biscori Hatori. **

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," I let out the stream of cuss words in a small hiss of breath. Why, why, why, <em>why <em>did today have to be a horrible day? It started out fine! Well, as close to fine as I could get what with my luck. Just when I thought that my day was terrible, David just _had _to fucking text me. In the, what, two hours I had (the airport was a long ways away from the school), I had to find Cole, cover up the evidence of my fight and somehow avoid all contact with the Host club. Plan: Well shit I'm screwed is into action!

"Out of all the people in the universe, I had to have the worst luck," I muttered to myself as I tried to find the nurse's office quickly so I didn't have to deal with the idle stares the other students would give me. Finally getting directions from a concerned and elderly looking teacher, I sprinted towards the infirmary and sat down waiting for the nurse to walk in. After a couple of minutes, she popped her head in and gave me a small, polite smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dear, but I'll be out for a couple minutes. I got a call just a moment ago from the office that a girl has fainted in the art room. I'll be back in about fifteen. Just help yourself to whatever you need. " She said and before I could anything the nurse was gone. I sighed and got up from my seat and looked through the cabinets for disinfectant, bandages, and a plastic baggy to fill with ice for my bruises. As I was grabbing the things I needed, I heard a student come in through the door.

"The nurse left and she said to just - You again?" I cried out exasperatedly as I turned and found the giant (Morinozuka was his name, right?) standing there in the hallway holding his side.

"You," he said and I heard the disbelief in his voice and I felt cold fear rush through my veins. Again with the bad luck.

"Yes me," I replied as I turned my back to him. "The nurse left because some girl in the art room fainted. She told me that I could do whatever I needed to do. I suppose the same applies to you as well."

"Ah," he said and I heard his shoes _tap _across the floor towards the cabinet next to one I was investigating and he opened it.

"Cotton balls, calamine, saline and boxes of Q-tips," I stated a-matter-of-factly as he opened the small door. I could feel his stare at the side of my head.

"What?" Jerking my head in the direction of the cabinet, I shrugged. "Cotton balls, calamine, saline and boxes of Q-tips. That's what's inside that one cabinet. You need a bag for ice right? There in the cabinet to the left of the one you're looking at right now." I went back to ignoring him as I moved onto the next, and last, cabinet, to look for disinfectant.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I dropped the package of bandages I was holding and they landed with a _thump_ and a _schk _onto the counter.

"_What_?" I questioned him and he shrugged, his face not giving anything away.

"You are being nice to me; why?" I just looked at him oddly then shrugged.

"I define this area as neutral territory. If you don't get mad at me, I won't get mad at you. Besides, you're hurt, right?" He shrugged and then winced as he reached up into the cabinet that I had told him had the bags. I almost laughed. "I was right."

"Ah." Oh, that one sounded like he was irritated!

"The ice is in the refrigerator in the corner," I said as I tried reaching the top shelf for the antibacterial stuff. The shelf was at least two feet above my head and one foot above my hand even with it extended while I jumped up an down. All of a sudden, a shadow covered me and a tanned arm reached over my head and grabbed the bottle I was reaching for. Turning around, I was met by a very solid chest.

"_Oof." _My head almost bounced backwards into the cabinet but the hand that was free pressed my head into his chest, my forehead pressed into his chest. The owner of the hands backed away, letting go of my head and I looked up to see Morinozuka holding the bottle of antiseptic in his hand. Turning his head to the side a bit, he held out his hand and I took the bottle from him and hurried off to the adjoining bathroom, praying that he hadn't seen my blushing face.

* * *

><p>After I applied the antiseptic to my face and the other areas that had blood on them, I walked out of the bathroom and was presented with the interesting sight of Morinozuka sitting and wincing as he tried to contort his body without hurting himself so he could put the ice bag on his bruised side. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh but a small giggle made its way past my lips and hand. Morinozuka looked up and his cheeks were tinted a slight pink. I bit my lip. Did I make him angry?<p>

"Erm...do you want any...help?" He looked up me in surprise. He seemed very suspicious and he didn't bother to hold out his hand. Growling under my breath, I reached out and snatched the ice bag out of his hand and pressed it to his bruise while sitting down next to him. "Geez, you are _stubborn_! I am going to help you whether you want it or not." He looked at me in surprise.

"Why?" I figured that he was just a man of little words so to translate: "Why did you help me so willingly?"

"You looked like you needed help. Why shouldn't I help you?" I questioned and he looked surprised so I quickly added, "And you looked ridiculous trying to put the ice bag on you bruise so I just had to end the humility." He scowled at me and I shoved the ice bag at his bruise harder.

"Ow," he winced and I smiled sweetly.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Do you tell lies?"

"No."

"Example."

"...smart boy."

"I know."

"Humble, too."

"One of my best qualities."

"I suppose your stunning good looks are one of your excellent points as well."

"Yes."

"Sarcasm at its best."

"Why aren't you a comedian?"

"You are really annoying."

"As are you."

"Can't you think of something longer than three words to say?"

"Can't you think of anything more intelligent to say?"

"I thought this was neutral territory?"

"It is."

"You are so da-"

"Well it looks like you two were here for a while!" We both turned our head towards the door to see the nurse walk in.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she smiled.

"The ice in the bag has melted." I looked down and realized she was correct: while I was talking to Sir Asshat, the ice in the bag had melted to a watery puddle in a bag.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said, still not moving my hand from the watery bag. "We didn't-"

"Now don't apologize, deary. I'm sorry for interrupting _this_," she cut me off and it took my brain about five seconds to register what she meant. Blushing as red as a tomato, I stood up from where I was sitting and I took the bag of water and dumped it on Morinozuka's head. In a swift motion, I grabbed my bag, a pass that the nurse was holding out for me and I ran out of the office.

When I was a good ways away, a sudden though crossed my frazzled mind.

Who had hit Morinozuka?

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Minutes Ago With The Hosts <strong>

"So why can't I leave, again?" Cole asked for the umpteenth time in a thirty minute span though Tamaki wasn't complaining; he liked the attention.

"You cannot leave because we have nominated you as a potential for the Host Club! Only the best and most handsome boys get into this club!" Tamaki declared while striking a dramatic pose. Cole quirked an eyebrow at him.

"And what do you do? Wait - let me guess: you all entertain young ladies here after school," Cole snorted and an awkward silence filled the room. "**_You've got to be fucking kidding me!_**" _  
><em>

"Mommy, our son is using dirty words!" Tamaki cried out to Kyoya as his raven haired friend simply rolled his eyes and continued typing on his laptop.

"So am I not allowed out of this room or something...?" Cole asked and the twins shook their heads.

"You're our captive!" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time and Cole sighed.

"Can I at least have my backpack?" Cole inquired and the twins shrugged.

"I suppose so."

"Why not?"

Cole sighed with relief as the twins walked over the the backpack that Tamaki had brought from his classroom. But when they tried to pick the pack up, they couldn't get it two centimeters off of the ground.

"What is in this bag?" They both huffed and Cole walked over and took the bag from their grasps with one arm.

"I'm keeping something for Kori in it," Cole answered as he started walking back to the couch with it. Completely unaware of the senior that was right behind him standing next to the couch across from the one Cole was sitting at, Cole flung the bag around his body to his other shoulder. And in the midst of the process, had managed to hit Mori in the side. After several minutes of fussing and Hunny almost breaking into tears, Mori convinced them he was alright and made his way to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Kori <strong>

"Now if I were a Host Club king idiot, where would I keep a hostage?" I asked myself as I walked through the unfamiliar halls trying not to get caught by teachers for skipping class. I honestly think that finding my best friend was more important than listening to a lecture about some war during some time in some country. Then I snapped my fingers. I knew exactly what would help me think. Stopping by the side of the hallway, I unzipped my backpack and foraged around in it until giving up my search for my blocks. Yup, you heard me right: block. Wooden building blocks to be exact. They were each completely clear of any logo and weren't all that special. I had written on most of them and they looked almost like manufactured Jenga blocks. Ever since I was kid, I always got the blocks out to help me think and piece together any trifling situation.

"Where are my blocks?" I asked no one in particular as I sunk down against a salmon colored wall. It made me feel sad when I didn't have my blocks. They were the last thing that Mom gave me before she..._left. _As if on cue, Cole's ringtone echoed through the halls.

_That's life, that's what people say. _  
><em>You're riding high in April, <em>  
><em>Shot down in May. <em>  
><em>But I know I'm gonna change their tune, <em>  
><em>When I'm right back on top in June. <em>

_That's life, funny as it seems. _  
><em>Some people get their kicks, <em>  
><em>Steppin' on dreams<em>  
><em>But I just can't let it get me down, <em>  
><em>Cause this big old world keeps spinnin' around. <em>

I fished my phone out of my pocket and clicked the answer button.

"Where are you?"

"If I told you, you would flip shit and kill someone," Cole responded and I huffed.

"Cole, you are missing and I don't have my blocks. I am kinda-sorta panicking right now!" There was a shuffling and Cole briefly yelling.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Kiki; I've got your blocks but I seriously can't tell you where I am unless you want to pop an artery."

"Would you tell me if I told you some kinda good news, kinda bad news?" I questioned and I imagined him thinking about it, putting his thumb and pointer finger on his chin.

"Okay. Spill, girl." I smiled at his eagerness.

"Guess who's coming within the next couple of hours?"

"Your dad?'

"Nope. Somebody else."

"_Davey_!"

"Precisely. And do you know what he is going to do when he finds out I couldn't find you for several hours in a school I've never been to _after _you two haven't seen each other in weeks?"

"...shit."

"No really?"

"What are you going to do?"

"_Excuse me_? What am _I _going to do? The better question is what the hell are _you _going to tell him when he asks you about not talking to him for more than a week? He thought you were kidnapped and shit!"

"...he was worried?" I growled into the mic of the phone and stood up from my sitting position on the wall.

"Yeah he was! I'm about to hang up on you and just to let the fucking assholes who took you know that I will tear this place apart, burn it to the fucking _ground _until I find you!" I clicked the "END" button and trudged down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Minutes Later <strong>

I was completely and utterly fucking lost.

Almost screaming in frustration, I continued walking down the unfamiliar hallway. Every single fucking hallway was the same. Same huge pink doors, same pink wallpaper walls, same pink tiling. Hell, I think some of the hallways had the same hung paintings. None of this helped my mission for finding Cole.

None of it.

I was frustrated and grumpy as I continued wandering down the halls. I took a look at the time on my phone and saw that I had about an hour and thirty minutes before the reincarnation of Satan arrived. (Read: David) Finally arriving at a seemingly abandoned room, I sighed and decided to weigh my options.

Option Number One: He could be in here.

Option Number Two: This room could simply be abandoned.

Option Number Three: The room contained the wardrobe that led to Narnia.

Seeing as Options Two and Three were both nonsensical and negative, I decided to try my luck with Option Number One. Taking in a deep breath, I put my hand on the brass handle and turned it.

Big mistake.

I was bombarded for a total of ten seconds with an army of rose petals. I almost screamed but reminded myself that the rose petals would probably enter my mouth. After the stupid petals stopped attacking me, I got a good look at the insane people who had set it up. I saw several young men and three of whom I recognized. Morinozuka, that little kid-thing, and Cole.

"So this is where you've been you asshole!" I screeched as I started chasing Cole around the room. "You fucking knew that I was freaking out. You fucking _knew_. You also knew that the devil's incarnate is on his fucking way but did you say anything to be helpful? Did you drop fucking hints? Fucking _no_. You made me worry! I was freaking out! I outta _kill _you!"

"Calm down Kori!" Cole tried to yell at me as he ducked beneath a piano and popped up on the other side.

"I will no calm down! I was worried! I don't like worrying!"

"I am alive now fucking calm down before you burst an artery!"

"I hope you die of an aneurysm **(A/N Bunny, if you're reading this...XD. I love** **you!)**!" I shouted at him as I rounded around the piano. Before I could get anywhere near him, someone lifted me into the air. I felt strong arm around my middle and I started spazzing out.

"Now will you calm down?" Cole asked calmly and I narrowed my eyes at him but nodded. I felt the person who was holding me put me down and I turned around to see that Morinozuka was the one who picked me up. I swiftly made my way over to Cole and almost lifted him off the ground when I held him by his collar.

"_DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS_?!" I shrieked in his face and Cole flinched at my volume and close proximity. _  
><em>

"No. Would you care to enlighten me?" Cole said sarcastically and was about to make another remark until he saw the panic in my eyes. "Shit. I'm sorry Kori. I was just...distracted." I set him down on the ground but I wouldn't let go of his collar. Instead, I tightened my grip until my knuckles turned start white.

"I was..." My throat felt a bit tight and my ego felt a bit big when I tried to admit that I was..._scared_. Yes, I was fucking scared. Ha ha. There is a reason, of course. I've been scared to death since I was little of being alone. Sometimes it would get so bad that I wouldn't even leave my room without knowing David, Dad or Cole were outside my door. My Dad thought that maybe it was just a faze I was going through.

"Oh shit. Seriously, I'm sorry Koko," Cole cooed as he hugged me. I almost kicked his leg for calling me "Koko" but was stopped when a loud and flamboyant voice broke us out of our hug.

"What a beautiful sight!" Cole held me out at arms' length and glared to the side to glare at the voice. I turned my head to the side as well and saw a tall blonde with shining purple eyes standing there smiling like an idiot. "A wonderful sibling-like bond between best friends! It is almost too stunning to believe!" I thought he looked familiar from somewhere. Maybe I saw him while I was running through the halls before lunch... That's _it_! Lunch!

"You're the guy I stole that soup from!" I shouted triumphantly as Cole dropped his hands from my shoulder and the blonde guy went over to some corner to sulk. "What did I say?"

"Wow, we've only just met her and she's already gotten Tono into his Corner of Woe," one of the red-heads said.

"We like you!" The other said and then boy came on either side of Cole and me.

"Um...I'm going to take that as a compliment," I said, smiling and then winced, my eye hurting. In fact, all of me hurt because of all that running and threatening and yelling.

"Kori," I turned to Cole, my head tilted at his tone.

"Yes, Cole?" I asked as Cole stared at my face.

"Where did you get that black eye?" He asked and I felt my blood freeze. Oh yeah...I forgot to come up with a cover story for that.

"I ran into the corner of the locker block in the girl's gym locker room," I responded, praying that I sounded convincing.

"The bandage on your cheek?"

"Locker corner. Again."

"Is that possible?"

"Does my face have a bandage on it?"

Cole didn't look like he believed a single thing I was saying so I shrugged it off and smiled, ignoring the dull pain I felt in my face. Finally, Cole sighed and simply ruffled my hair.

"Alright, whatever but I'm not going to help you when David asks about it," Cole grumble and I sighed and batted his hand away from my head.

"Abandoner," I chuckled and then I turned to Morinozuka and pointed to his side. "You alright?"

"Ah," he responded and Cole just looked from me to him.

"How did you know...?" I shrugged.

"I helped him hold ice to his bruise in the infirmary," I answered simply as I turned my attention back to the blonde in the corner. "Is he okay?"

"Oh he's fine," I turned my head to see a petite boy (?) standing only a few feet away from the over-dramatic blonde. "Sempai is just being dramatic."

"That seems a bit too much," I muttered and the boy smiled.

"Yeah, but you get used to it," he said and I laughed and then winced again.

"Jesus do I hate black eyes," I grumbled as I tried to brush my hair over my eye. "I hope David doesn't see me like this. He would have a fit." I prayed that I still had time to make some kind of story up before David arrived at school. I prayed and prayed and prayed and hoped. But it seems like I have the luck of the devil because before I knew it, my brother ran through the door of the abandoned music room.

"Hello Dear, Little Sister! I have come to rescue you from this dreadful space of despair and hormones!" After waltzing in like the dramatic actor he was, he promptly walked over to Cole, looked him up and down, tapped the tip of his converse sneaker on the ground, swung his leg back from the knee down and then with all the power of Thor's hammer, kicked Cole in the balls.

Oh brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey all! I started this way back, got lazy, and then just started writing one night. And I must say...this is one of the shittiest things I have ever written. I'm serious. Please review about things you all want to see on this story. I also take music suggestions. **

**Kori: Please favorite or follow this story! **

**Cole: My balls...*whimpers***

**David: You fucking deserved it! **

**Kori: I live with these two morons...Why me? **

**Because it's my story. :3 **

**Love y'all! **


	5. Apologies & Libraries

**A/N I really did try to update faster but gods it is harder than I expected. In case you were all wondering, I was on a writing hiatus during March because my self-esteem was heavily beaten. I'm also writing this in uneven intervals because I can only snag mere minutes during class time (thank God I'm not a smut writer that would be awkward) and softball has begun so I have practice every other day. But anyway, here's the new chapter. **

**Kori: Zari owns nothing but her OC's and the plot. **

* * *

><p>Cole crumpled to the ground as I stifled a groan.<p>

"You couldn't have made a quieter entrance?" I questioned tiredly and David simply smiled at me.

"Nope! You should know that by now, dear sister!" David chirped and I gasped when he picked me up to hug me and spin me around. "Oh how I missed you, Koko! America is so _boring _without you!" David crooned as I gasped for air.

"David...can't breathe...oxygen!" I managed to squeak and David put me down, sighing in disappointment. "Thank you," I said breathlessly.

"Um...Kori-senpai," Haruhi began as he looked at my friend on the floor, "who is this guy?"

"This is my idiot brother, David Tanaka AKA, class A moron," I stated before any nonsense spewed from David's mouth.

"Aw, that's not very nice," David pouted and I snorted.

"Says the guy who just storms the room like a trojan warrior with a fanciful way of saying words and then kicks my best friend," I replied and he just glared at Cole and then sniffed and turned his head.

"He deserved it," David said and then looked around at all guys in the room. "And might I ask what you're doing here while you still have class?"

"Because you care about my grades?"

"Touche."

"How did you find me?" I asked and David shrugged.

"I microchipped your phone," he answered simply and I gaped at him.

"You did _what?" _I almost yelled and David shrugged again.

"I said that I chipped your phone but don't worry; it's totally legal," he said offhandedly and I felt my shoulders sag. My brother is so...out there.

"Who the hell gave you the right to come here and kick me in the balls at random?" Cole said as he struggled to stand back up. David glared daggers at him.

"Do not start _any _drama while I'm in the room you two," I groaned. A random cough from behind me made me turn and blush bright red. The Host Club was still standing there ever so awkward. "Oh...you guys are still here."

"This is your _brother_," the twins said slowly and I nodded and turned my eyes back to David. _  
><em>

We barely looked anything alike. While we had the same hair color and similar skin tone, we looked like complete strangers. I have my mother's grey eyes and David has Dad's dark-brown-almost-black eyes. He loves to wear dress shirts, ties, nice pants, vans and leather shoes. I, on the other hand, like to wear sweatshirts that go until my knees, boxers, sweatpants, almost dead sneakers, and long socks. While David was utterly pleasant to talk to and could charm any woman, I like to yell at people, be sarcastic and have the charm of a rabid monkey. He's also completely blind without his glasses while I have twenty-twenty vision.

"The resemblance is uncanny, I know," I sighed as I dropped onto one of the couches tilting my head backwards on the armrest.

"Does he do that a lot?" I saw the brown haired boy (I think it's a girl...) curiously looking at the two idiots who were now arguing.

"All the damned time, bro, all the damned time," I grumbled as I turned onto my side.

"Um...what are you doing, Tanaka-san?" The tall blonde talking again.

"Trying to take a nap," I responded tiredly. "You can't expect me to be completely and utterly energized after running around the entire school looking for my best friend. I'm exhausted." I was just about to completely fall asleep when I felt a weight on my back. It was fucking heavy.

"Hi here Koko-chan!" I could hear the small voice squeak and I recognized it as the small kid that was at my gym class. His weight held me down as he started a conversation with me.

"I'm Hunny! Do you like cake? You brother's really cool! Is Cole okay? Do you like strawberry or chocolate better? Do you fight? What's your favorite subject? Mine's math! Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" He prattled on and somebody finally got him off of me. I sat up and took a deep breath.

"Kind of. Not really. I'd beg to differ. I'm sure he's fine. I rather like vanilla. Verbal or physical? I like musical theory classes best; I'm not good with numbers and is Usa-chan a bunny, perhaps?" I responded and I took another breath as Hunny stared at me with wide eyes.

"Yes he is!" He cried out happily as he jumped out of tall guy's arms (he lifted the little guy off of my back). "Do you want to hold him?" I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. He took that as a yes and shoved the plush toy bunny into my arms. As I looked at the bunny, I felt the seams of the toy and smiled a bit.

"This is handmade, right?" I asked nobody in particular. "Nice fabric. Very soft. Definitely wouldn't make a kid with asthma sneeze too badly. Very worn in. A favorite toy, definitely. Over all, one of the best handmade toys I've ever seen." I felt two arms go around my shoulders.

"You can guess,"

"From just holding it?" I looked to both sides of me and saw the twins staring at the bunny in my arms and I shrugged them off of my shoulders.

"Yeah..." I replied shyly as I handed the bunny back to Hunny who promptly jumped into my lap.

"You're so _cool_!" He cried out joyously and I smiled at him and then looked up to see most of the Host Club just staring at us.

"Um...yeah so can we leave now?" I questioned curiously and I could feel the room's temperature drop forty degrees.

"Actually, you cannot unless you apologize," Kyoya said and I glared at him.

"Hell no. I though I've already told Fe-Fi-Fo-Fom over there that I won't apologize no matter what dammit," I replied crossly.

"Surely you can make it past your childish attitude and just apologize already," Kyoya said while pushing his glasses up his nose, the light glinting evilly. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Okay then. Fine. I'll apologize. I'm sorry that you were in the way when I threw the damned bowl of soup. There, ya' demon from hell, you happy now?" I growled at Kyoya and his eyebrows shot to his forehead.

"Kori, couldn't your vocabulary change just a tad," David asked and I shook my head.

"Nope," I replied, popping the "p" and David sighed. "Now can we leave?"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, Koko," Cole grunted as he got up. "After they kidnapped me, they made me promise that I would stay for at least one hosting session to see if I like it or not." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you fucking _kidding _me? I should get up and kick your butt. But instead, I'll sit here with Hunny," I growl and Hunny giggles.

"Does that mean you'll stay to eat cake with me, Koko-chan?" Hunny questions and I shrug as a nervous smile makes its way onto my face.

"Why the hell not? So long as I'm not making anyone uncomfortable," I respond. "Oh and by the way, what's a host club?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Thirty Minutes Later~<strong>

"What the fuck is this?" I hissed under my breath as I glanced around the room. I was sitting at Hunny's and Mori's table, trying to eat as little cake as possible without barfing at all the superfluous displays of affection. To be honest, I was fucking scared for my life. And virginity. But mostly my virginity.

"Koko-chan, do you want anymore cake?" Hunny questioned and I gave him a tight smile and shook my head.

"Nah, that's okay, Hunny; I don't like sweets too much," I responded and he gave me a small frown but then went back to smiling and entertaining his guests. I sighed and rested my chin in the palm of my hand.

"So bored," I murmured quietly as I looked around the room. After a couple of minutes, I spotted David and Cole working their manly magic with all the girls and I fought the urge to burst out laughing at the over zealous displays of affection. I managed a small giggled and then heard someone say my name.

"...Kori-san?" I turned my head towards the voice and after realizing that Hunny and Mori had gone to the back room to get something, I finally figured out that it was one of the girls. I simply smiled at her.

"What was that? Sorry, I'm a bit of a space-case," I laughed and she smiled.

"What were you giggling at?" She asked and I shrugged.

"My brother and my best friend over there,"I replied, jerking my head slightly to indicate where the two hooligans were. "I've never really been social myself but I always have fun watching those two morons socialize."

"Are you three close friends?" Another girl asked and I smiled again.

"Yeah. Of course, I've known David since I was a baby but Cole only came into my life when I was in kindergarten. He's a year older, ya' see, but he acts like he's five. Though, the two only met when I was twelve and they were thirteen but I'm pretty sure I love both of them equally," I said remembering when they first met each other. "In fact, they met on accident. One day, I fell from climbing a tree just for the hell of it. God, it hurt like a bitch. I still have the scar. Anyway, Cole literally lived a block away from me so he helped me get home. My brother was attending a boarding school at the time and had just come back for spring break. Damn, the look on his face when I rang the doorbell and he opened the door to see me bruised, bloody and smiling with some random kid who wore jeans and a black t-shirt in ninety degree weather. He looked like he was about to faint," I laughed aloud at the memory. "After that, we went inside and the instant Cole mention Harry Potter - David has a poster in his room - they were inseparable."

"That's so sweet," the girls cooed and I simply laughed. We continued talking and I had a permanent smile on my face. Until that girl showed up.

"You again," the voice sneered and I turned to see my tormentor from earlier. I turned my gaze to her and my cheerful smile disappeared.

"Good to see you, too," I reply sarcastically. Too bad I couldn't leave because right that second because Mori and Hunny chose that exact second to come back and I don't want Hunny to start crying because of me.

"Hi, Aika-chan!" Hunny greeted her and her sneer disappeared and transformed into a kind and jovial expression.

"Hello, Hunny-san!" Aika greeted and I resisted the urge to puke at the sound of her sugary-sweet voice.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered under my breath but put on a smile. "I'll be going now. I have some homework to do. Sorry, Hunny." I said quickly getting up and grabbing my bag.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Hunny asked and I gave him a tight smile.

"Yeah. I really do. Bye," I said shortly as I hurried on my out. On my way towards the door, I grabbed Cole's bag which contained my blocks. "I'm going to the library. Tell David that when he gets back," I grumbled as I hoisted the heavy bag over my shoulder. Cole barely nodded at my request and I trudged out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>~With the hosts~ <strong>

"What's your favorite thing to do, Cole-senpai?" One of the girls asked Cole, who seemed fairly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Um...I suppose listen to music and hanging out with Kori and David," Cole replied and some of the girls glanced nervously at each other.

"Are you dating Kori-san?" One of the braver girls asked and Cole laughed.

"Nope. Kori's more of a little sister to me so I wouldn't ever be able to date her and I doubt that David would ever let me," Cole said, laughing again.

"How do you know Kori-san?" Another girl asked and David shrugged.

"Well, during the years that David was away at boarding school, Kori began going to my middle school. She didn't exactly fit in and neither did I so we ended up becoming friends with each other. Then one day when Kori was being a moron and decided to climb a random tree at the park and fell down, I had to drag her ass back home. I ran the doorbell and lo' and behold, David answers. Let's just say him seeing me with a banged up and bruised Kori wasn't exactly the best first impression but hey, we're still friends so that's all the matters," Cole told them and a couple girls laughed.

"I can only imagine David's reaction," the first girl giggled.

"I do believe I took the nearest thing and threatened you with it," a new voice said and Cole looked up to see David walking over to them.

"The threat didn't work because: a) You were holding a flower vase; b) You threatened to decapitate my head with it and c) the second you saw Kori was hurt you began to freak out like a mom," Cole replied and David rolled his eyes.

"He looked genuinely afraid at first though," David said smugly and Cole blushed slightly.

"Davey looked so damned serious about it as well," Cole growled and the girls giggled at his reaction.

"As serious as a head of lettuce," David deadpanned and Cole rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were going to kill me with a flower vase!" Cole cried out and David laughed along with the girls.

"If I had wanted to do that, wouldn't you be dead right now?" David asked, an eyebrow cocked and Cole rolled his eyes again and folded his arms across his chest.

"Whatever moron," Cole scoffed as David took his seat.

"You sound like my sister," David bantered and then realized that their table had become silent. Both David and Cole turned to look away from each other and saw that the entire table had been staring at them with starry eyes.

"Um..." Cole wasn't sure what to say at the exact moment and was relieved when Kyoya announced it was time for them to switch customers.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back to Kori's POV~<strong>

"Wow, for a school with high test scores, this is a pretty empty library," I murmured under my breath as I walked throughout the library so I could find the librarian. I was surprised to find a sleeping senior at the main desk. After several minutes of just standing there, I knocked on the desk with my knuckles and he sat up, startled, scattering many papers and books in the process.

"Um...hi," I said shyly and he blinked at me from behind his thick glasses.

"What?" He asked sharply and I winced at his harsh tone.

"I'm just wondering when this place closes," I asked and he shrugged as he picked up a leather briefcase.

"I'm leaving. Just make sure you lock the door after you leave," he replied as he began stuffing papers in to his bag. Before I could think of anything to say, he was gone. I shrugged, sighed and then worked my way towards the back of the room.

**~A Short Time After~ **

I found myself in a small alcove towards the back of the library that was equipped with a wall jack, a table with reading light and small window with curtains. There was just enough space for me to put down the two bags and sit down myself. It was slightly warm but not hot and not cold. I could practically imagine myself just sleeping here.

"I feel like I've found some secret base," I told myself and jumped when I heard my voice reverberate off the walls of the library. I smiled to myself and started singing back to myself. Nothing major. Just parts of the scale.

"Do re mi, mi re sol, fa mi re, sol fa sol fa, mi re do, la sol sol la fa, sol la fa, sol la fa, sol la fa mi re, sol la ti do!" This went on for minutes until I felt comfortable enough to just start singing songs. I felt comfortable as I walked around the library looking for books to read. I finally found a book and ended up sitting down on the ladder-step stool-thing and reading. I suppose that it was a pretty stupid idea but hey, it didn't seem so bad at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back to the Hosts~ <strong>

"Hey Cole, where did Kori go?" David asked Cole as Kyoya closed the Host Club up.

"She said something about the library," Cole responded as he scratched his chin. "Lemme call her," Cole suggested. He dialed her number and then put the cell to his ear only to get her voicemail box.

"_Hey...how do I fucking work this thing? I just talk? What the fu-_"

"Voicemail..." Cole sighed as he turned to David.

"That either means she turned her phone off or she lost it," David said, after a few moments of thoughtful silence.

"Maybe we should go look for her," Cole suggested and as the two moved towards the door, Tamaki jumped in front of them.

"We shall help as well! We haven't gotten to talk to the maiden and I would love to get to know her!" He declared and since Cole and David had no other choice than allowing Tamaki and Co. to tag along, they sighed and nodded. With that, Cole, David, and the host club went out in search for Kori.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kori~ <strong>

"I finally found it!" I shouted triumphantly as I climbed up the ladder that was sitting next to the tall bookshelf. I had ventured up to the second floor and accidentally dropped my bag and it landed on a bookshelf. After a good hour or two, I found it. When I made it up to the top of the shelf, I turned to see the rest of the shelves and was shocked to see something I hadn't bothered to notice before. Because of the angle I was looking from, I saw that someone had painted a pattern on the shelves so that the entirety of the shelves would look like Van Goh's "Starry Night".

"Damn," I whispered and I ended up sitting on the top of the shelf for a while, just looking out at the beautiful display of colors. I felt oddly entranced until I realized that I was still on top of the book shelf. I began to laugh and then thought about how I would sound if I started to sing. Yeah, I'm not sure what convinced me that I might sound different but, oh well.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away," I sang and I was about to take a final breath when someone below me began to clap. Startled by the sound, I turned to see but my momentum made me fall. My mind blanked and all I could see was the oncoming ground.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT TOOK FUCKING FOREVER SORRY GUYS SHIT UGHHHHHH SORRY. <strong>

**I love you guys but I am lazy as fuck. I finally finished with a cliffy. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Not really. I could've done worse. Like maybe leave you guys hanging while a doctor is talking to Mr. Tanaka about some fatal disease. Oh wait! I have a scene up my sleeve. **

* * *

><p>"Mr. Tanaka, the test results have come in," a doctor announced, walking int Mr. Tanaka's office. Mr. Tanaka sighed, picking up a photo of his children and his wife.<p>

"Well, don't hold it in old friend; tell me the results," Mr. Tanaka's breathing beginning to quake as his personal doctor of twenty years gulped and then let out a breath.

"It came back-"

* * *

><p><strong>I. Am. Evil. <strong>

**I love you guys bunches and thanks for waiting patiently because I am way too lazy to write and I put myself onto an unwanted hiatus for a couple months. Please review, favorite, and follow this story! It would give me much happiness if you did so because then my self esteem with get esteem cookies and you guys will get a cookie too! **

**PS You guys are incredibly sweet and I love all the reviews you guys post. They make me feel loads better! You are all wonderful! Thanks. **

**~Zari**


	6. Explaining & Apologizing(worst chapter)

**~Kori's POV~**

There was something about falling that fascinated me to no end as a child. I remember how I would used to jump from tree limbs and the stairwells of my home to get that adrenaline rush from falling again. It was...exciting. Only now, it frightened me. The falling it felt like...death. Like instead of me falling, the floor was rising up to punch me and cover my body with black and blue bruises of collision.

Only that didn't happen.

I landed with an _oomf _on someone and we both fell to the floor. I heard my bad land a foot or two away from myself and my savio_r. _

"Ugh," I heard the voice say and I sat up to find that I had landed on top of Mori. I scrambled to get off of him. After both of us stood up, I stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he rubbed his back.

"Looking for you," he responded and I deftly nodded.

"And that would be because...?"

"Cole and David are worried."

"That would make sense," I sighed and then looked at Mori again, remembering his bruise from before. "Umm...are you okay?" I asked and he nodded but I saw his hand move towards his stomach. "Sorry about that; falling on you. I was surprised by some clapping I heard. Was that...you?" Mori shook his head and I furrowed my eyes brows a bit in concentration. Sighing in defeat, I walked towards my bag to pick it up. "Do you mind coming with me to the alcoves? I left my back pack over there." Mori shrugged and I began to walk towards the alcove to retrieve my bag.

"How'd you find this place?" Mori asked as I picked up my bag and I shrugged.

"I was walking around to find a place no all in the open so I could set my stuff down without threat of nosy people and I walked into the alcove," I replied as I tried to balance my blocks bag and my school bag. Wordlessly, Mori took my school bag and started to walk away and I had to jog a bit to catch up with him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he responded quietly and I shrugged at his lack of conversation. Really quiet guy but it suited him in the sense; he only spoke if he had a point to be proven. But then why did he argue with me in the clinic? What was the point of pissing me off like that? For his own entertainment? No, not possible; who would enjoy bitching at me for no reason at all? There has got to be some kind of reason for that. What was it? Did he actually enjoy my company? How idiotic of a suggestion! What sane creature on this earth would enjoy my babbling?

"...blocks for?" I snapped my gaze up to his and realized that he was talking to me.

"...huh?" I asked and I swear on chocolate cake that he rolled his eyes.

"What are the blocks for?" He asked again and I looked down, a tad bit embarrassed.

"Well, you know how some people learn differently and dissect problems in a certain way? Since I was a kid, my dad would give these little blocks whenever I was frustrated or angry and told me to 'turn my problem into something productive' and I suppose he meant for me to just shut up and make a castle but I took it a different way. Instead, I began writing my problems on the blocks and would end up making castles staring with the root of the problem or a block with a certain word or phrase written on it. Then I would figure out what I could do to 'build a tower' or solve the problem. It's more of a technique to calm me down and think but I like it," I explained quietly.

"Reasonable." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He wasn't even being sarcastic; Mori was being full on serious about it not being a big deal. Like it was normal for a fifteen year old to carry around an old bag filled with old wooden blocks for ages three and up.

"I suppose so. My dad thought I would outgrow it by the time I was ten but when that didn't happen, he kinda just let me do whatever so long as I didn't cause a scene or whatever," I said. "I bet it was odd, though, to be a huge business conglomerate with a daughter who played with wooden blocks," I said. "I mean, everyone knows I'm supposed to inherit the company and shit but it must be quite embarrassing for my father to always -"

"You're inheriting the business?" Mori questioned and I turned to him.

"Well, yeah I am. Why?"

"What about David?" Mori asked and I laughed.

"Oh, David can't because-"

"KORIIIIIIII~!" A voice interrupted my sentence and I had just enough time to see my brother come barreling into me with Cole casually walking behind him.

"I was so worried about you and I was afraid that maybe you were kidnapped or taken or drugged or raped or-" He didn't get to finish is worriment because I punched him in the face. Not too hard but hard enough to get him to shut up.

"What the hell was that for?" David growled while holding his cheek.

"For talking excessively. I told Cole where I was going, didn't I?" I asked and looked up at Cole who appeared a bit sheepish.

"I might've forgotten," Cole replied, scratching the back of his neck. I glared at the both of them. I snatched my bag from Mori and proceeded down the hall, the all three of them tailing after me.

"Kori, where are you going?" David called after me exasperatedly.

"I'll be fine! After all, you just forgot about me for, what, an hour? Maybe two? If you were so fucking worried you would've bothered to ask sooner rather than when it was most convenient of your time. Next time, don't bother; I'll find my own ride home." I shouted over my shoulder, bitterness coursing through my veins. I didn't need to even see their faces to know that Cole and David were hurt.

"Kori, that's going out of line a bit-" I interrupted Cole before he could try to reason with me.

"Ya know what? Let's go home. I'm tired," I said as I walked towards the entrance. I could hear David calling one of the other club members to tell them that they had found me and that they were heading home. I practically slammed the door to the limo. _Why am I so _angry _all of a sudden_? It's not like that they had left me here. They did seem genuinely worried but they forgot about me for two hours and then decided to freak out about it last minute. I checked my phone and winced at the number of texts and calls. I checked my voicemail and found out that the first twenty messages were angry but the next couple were genuine frustration and worry. Dammit. That was way out of line. And now they probably won't even talk to you. Great. Fucking brilliant Kori. Way to go. And after they did so much for you. What is the _matter _with you? They should just put you back into therapy. Better yet, they should just chuck you into the loony bin. What did they tell was wrong? Hyper sensitive or some shit? Whatever. Not like Dad would let that happen.

I was jarred from my thoughts when David and Col entered the car. The silence was unbearable as we drove home and I could tell that it wouldn't get any better because the second we all got home, we parted our separate ways without even going to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat first. It had always been routine that we would come home from school, go to one person's house, and eat whatever the hell was in their kitchen for a snack then wait until dinner.

After shutting my door, I sank to my carpeted floor and sighed. I really don't know how to control what the hell I say, do I? Of course not. Because that's all a part of my "charm" as Dad put it. More like the lack thereof.

"Let's cool down and then think about what to say to them," I told myself as I got up and walked towards my desk to do my homework for the day.

* * *

><p>"<em>So you got unreasonably angry and then shouted at them, went to your room and now it's around twelve A. M. your time and eight A. M. my time and I'm hiding from my teachers to help you with <em>family _advice?_"

"...yes."

"_Let me be the first in this new day for you to call you an idiot,_" Lissa teased while I winced.

"Yes, I understand that I'm an idiot. Now _help me_."

"_Why don't you just go and say sorry? I mean, if you're still up I bet he is, too._"

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I rolled around on my bed.

"_Because you two are basically twins except for the fact that you two are like, one or two years apart."_

__"So that means what? That I should be able to say sorry and that he should be able to forgive me? Yeah right. He probably doesn't even want to see me!"

"_Or maybe he does. Listen, I have to go; the janitor is about to find me. You better go and apologize._"

"But Lissa-" A dial tone droned into my ear and I sighed and put my phone down. I got up and headed towards my door and then stepped into the hall, ready to face my brother. To my surprise, my brother was still up. Doing nothing but staring at the ceiling and listening to an old CD of his.

"Davey?" I called quietly. I heard him shift on his bed, the sheets sounding with his movements.

"Kori?" He whispered back and I walked into the room, shutting the door behind me.

"...can I sit down?" I asked as I stood at the closed door. Since I didn't hear a yes or no, I walked towards his bed and sat down, the mattress dipped with my weight. David sat up and laid his head on the bed's headboard.

"Kori, it's twelve A. M. ; what do you need?" David asked quietly, the tiredness showing in his voice.

"You know I'm sorry right?" I asked as I laid down, the bed making a slight _poof _noise. I could hear David sigh as he stood up on the bed and rearranged himself to lie down next to me.

"Yeah, I know," David replied as he smacked my arm. "I'm sure Cole knows too." I could feel the bitterness that his words dripped in.

"You can't stay angry at him forever, Davey," I sigh exasperatedly.

"I know that but he still hasn't apologized," David said stubbornly. Sleep made my eyelids droop and I could tell David was feeling the same.

"Because...you're not...letting him," I responded, a large yawn making its way into the conversation. David grunted and then covered us both in his thick blanket.

"We should probably sleep seeing we have school tomorrow," David said, somehow able to sound coherent when completely sleep deprived.

"Yeah...sure...okay..." And my eyelids closed to the sound of a knock at David's door and a conversation between my brother and Cole.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the crappy chapter. To be honest, I have been out of it. Oh and sorry about this being two months late. Really distracted. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look at the siblings! :) xD I'm on summer break now so I hope that I can be cranking out more chapters because I have a lot of spare time. I literally am not doing anything right now. Anyway: favorite, follow, or review if you liked this (shitty) story. Thanks. K. Bye. <strong>


	7. Warehouses & Numbers

**In which the plot actually moves forward. **

**i own nothing. **

* * *

><p>For weeks, the drill remained the same. Cole and David would go to the Host Club and I would chill out in the library. It was a weekend like any other weekend and I was spending it as any unproductive, lazy person would: visiting the toy warehouse we had. Of course, it wasn't my interest. Hell, I hated doing anything business related but the toy warehouse was my favorite. My father thought that I would need some experience in managing the business so he let me be in charge of the toy department. To be honest, I think the only reason he ever did that was because it was easy since: A) Nobody bought our toys; B) It wasn't the major attraction of Tanaka Inc.; and C) It was easy enough that a thirteen-year old could do it.<p>

Of course, it didn't sit well with me that my father didn't trust me enough to take care of at least an semi-important part of the business but I wasn't bothered by it for some time. At least, until someone told me that I was worthless and the only reason I would inherit the business was because I would be able to marry someone powerful. That made me pissed beyond belief so I decided that I would prove my father wrong. For five months, I started recruiting creative prodigies and craftsmen to teach me what children wanted and what would sell best. After six months, I had beaten out three of the five top-selling toy companies worldwide. When my dad heard about it, he laughed and said, "I knew you could do it." I swore up and down that he was an evil genius and he had that all planned out but he never said another word about it.

Anyway, I was visiting one of the toy warehouses where we kept all the stuffed animals, old and new designs. It was one of my favorite because there was one room just filled with these little puff-balls and the door was actually a few feet above the puff-pit so I could always just hop in and fool around until I had to go home. I was just checking up on all the stuffed animals to make sure no one had broken in or any of the stuffed animals needed fixing. I wasn't, however, prepared to find the Host Club in my warehouse.

"Kori-chan~!" I felt something small attach itself to my leg and I had to hold onto the wall to regain my balance. I looked down and realized that Hunny was detaching himself from my leg, his eyes shining.

"What the-_what are you all doing in my warehouse_?" I asked as I saw the rest of the Host Club walk towards me. Cole and David peeked from behind them, their faces filled with guilt.

"They were kinda wondering where you were today so we told them and they wanted to see you so...we came here...?" David said, scratching the back of his neck as if he were trying to figure out why an explanation ended up coming out as a question.

"Okay but why did you want to see me? I have work to do if you hadn't noticed," I asked and dodged a hug from Tamaki in the process.

"I wanted to see me beautiful new daughter~!" Tamaki proclaimed happily as I rolled my eyes.

"Numero uno: I already have a dad; I don't need two. And numero dos: How did you get the access code?" I growled at David and Cole and they both hid behind Morinozuka. I walked behind them and pulled on David's ear.

"Ow! We um kinda asked Lissa for it," David replied and I could practically hear my best friend laughing at me.

"Great. Now I have you _morons _to deal with while I have a mountain of work ahead of me. Just brilliant,"I grumbled as I let David's ear go. "And just to add to that, my best friend thinks I need to get out more. How wonderful."

"C'mon Kori, it wasn't _just_ Lissa," Cole added. "Your dad is worried, too."

"Well then he should've thought about that before he put me in charge of an entire branch of his company," I snapped. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do so go fool around somewhere else."

"But daughter~! This is important bonding time!" Tamaki called after me as I began to walk away.

"Listen, if you guys can make this mountain of work just disappear then I'll go but right now I have work to last me at least two weeks," I sighed as I turned towards them.

"We cannot get rid of your work but perhaps we can lessen your load," Kyoya suggested and I eyed him suspiciously.

"And how will you do that?" I questioned Kyoya as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"If we help you then that means we will lessen your work load nine times over," Kyoya explained and I quickly did the math.

"That means...I'll be done in about three hours," I looked at him and he nodded. "And you're all willing to help me?" Everyone nodded their head in unison.

"So long as we get to explore-"

"Such an interesting place," the twins said, looking around, their eyes aglow with cleverness and mischief yet to be performed.

"I love these toys, Kori-chan! Ne, Takashi," Hunny said and his taller counterpart nodded with a small "Ah."

"As long as my daughter is happy~!" Tamaki sighed happily and Haruhi rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Anything to help," Haruhi said calmly and I smiled at them.

"Alright then. But you all have to listen to me, alright?" I told them and they nodded their heads.

"But I have a question," Haruhi said. "Wouldn't you usually have some other workers to do this for you?" My smile grew and I could almost feel the sparkles in my eyes.

"This warehouse is different. It holds many artifacts, or rather toys, of famous figures from all over history. It's a collection I made to study toy making when I first started out. There are many priceless objects in here; that's why I have a code to get in. Each section of the shelves has a keypad for each and a separate code for the section then a separate code for each individual shelf. Other than that, the motion sensors were on and so were the security cameras but right now the only cameras that are one right now are the ones focused on the entrance and exit and the motion sensors are off. You are each going to just have the master key. There will be a keyhole right beneath the keypad in a small metal box on the wall. Make sure you return the key to its proper place otherwise I'll have to hunt down the copy," I explain as I guide them all over to a wall with rows of keys. "We only have to cover sections sixteen to twenty-seven. You all just have to check off each of the items on the list and make sure to scan the bar code that is on the outside the case. Then write on the sheet whether or not the scanner's light turns red or green. Oh, and write the times that you scanned it and unlocked the shelves. There should be small digital clocks on the scanners. Otherwise, just check your phones."

"I suppose you would like us to split up into pairs," Kyoya asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, and my pair will do the extra shelf unit," I answered. "Just makes sure that each pair is capable to do the work. There are several high shelves so you're all going to have to work together."

After listening to Kyoya rattle off the pairs, I realized that I was paired with a particular tall, and dark senior. I tried not to jump when Mori reached over my head for the scanner and key. I grabbed the clipboard and marker and then turned towards the group.

"Alright guys. Grab what you need and when we're finished make sure to put everything away. Don't touch anything or take anything or break anything unless you want me to skin you alive and sell your organs to the black market," I said cheerily as I walked off towards the shelves Mori and I were assigned.

All that I could hear were feet shuffling, the occasional scanner beep and marker squeal with snippets of conversations that bounced off the walls of the warehouse. For the first couple of minutes both Mori and I worked in silence until Mori saw something on the clipboard.

"The times?" It was supposed to come out as a statement but instead it came out as a question.

"What about them?" I asked, hoping I sounded innocent as we moved down to the next shelf container and Mori stopped and turned to look at me as I ducked my head to look at the clipboard.

"The numbers are written as words," he said and I prayed that he was really gullible.

"I like writing them out; is that such a crime?" I asked, rolling my eyes for the extra measure and Mori stared at me for a minute and then he went back to scanning.

"The times are wrong," he announced quietly and I snap my gaze up to his as he crossed his arms and I glared at him.

"No they're not," I said, my voice wavering as I felt his stare erode at my resolve like acid at teeth. "They are not wrong." I swallowed down a lump or nerves that had bundled itself in my throat.

"Yes they are, Kori," he reasoned as he moved towards me slowly and I took a step back. "Kori. Those times are wrong." My grip tightened on the clipboard and my knuckles looked white and I swallowed while looking down.

"Um...oops," I mumbled not looking him in the eye and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What's the matter? I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong," Mori said and I bit the inside of my cheek so hard that I tasted my blood. Half of my brain was screaming for me to not tell him anything but the other half is begging me to tell someone who might be able to help me. I sighed quietly and then looked up at Mori, gulping.

"Promise not to tell anyone? And I mean anyone. Including Haninozuka," I said and Mori opened his mouth to protest but I glared at him and his mouth shut.

"Fine," he grunted and I put my back to the shelving unit and slid down to the floor. Mori looked down at me.

"I have dyscalculia," I blurted out after a couple moments of silence and Mori glanced at me with confusion. After a couple of minutes, I managed to explain the basics of my learning disability to him.

"So you have trouble reading numbers and sheet music?" Mori questioned after I get up from my sitting position and then I shrugged.

"Um...yeah. My sheet music is usually in large print and then I memorize it as fast as I can so I don't have to perform with ridiculously large notes," I answered him and he nodded. Silently, we continued on but the next time I have to record a time, Mori read the numbers out loud for me, his deep baritone reverberating, loud and clear in the small hallway made by the shelving units. We continued on like this until we reached the end of our units. When we arrived to the location where everything was to be kept, everyone else was already there and seemed to have been there for quite a while.

"What took you two so long?" Cole questioned as I put my clipboard back and Mori put the scanner away.

"I made a couple mistakes on the sheet. No biggie," I answered nonchalantly hoping my bluff would be passable.

"You make a mistake here of all places? Yeah right. You were practically raised in this place, moron," Cole mocked and I glare at him.

"Says the guy who constantly makes a mess of his English homework and then claims to be the best writer int he world," David defended me and flashed me a look of concern. I shook my head at him and then turned back to the group as Cole spluttered to defend himself.

"Alright, what is this amazing 'thing' you all wanted me to do?" I asked and Tamaki quickly stepped up to tell me about it. I mostly zone out as I lock the warehouse doors and climb into their car. When we finally arrived at our destination, I stare at the huge fairgrounds and then at Tamaki.

"You guys took me to an _amusement park_?!"

* * *

><p><strong>whoa, that took a while. <strong>

**sorry for the shitty update guys and the long wait. i'm just starting school again but i'm woking on writing for so don't worry; i'm not dead. **

**anyway, thanks for reading, y'all are amazing! **

**: ) **

**(i'mabouttoshamlelesslyadvertisemyself) **

**y'all should go and read my other story The Calendar Club. It's about a dysfunctional blog-runner, a proud gay man, a reluctant and beautiful bullied girl, and a crossdresser. **

**have fun. **


End file.
